Yukizora Sayaka
Yukizora Sayaka '(雪空さやか ''Yukizora Sayaka) is a OC for [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Go!_Princess_Pretty_Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure] . She is a 13 year old girl who dreams of becoming a successful voice actress one day. Her alter ego is '''Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua U~intā ''?), the Princess of Snow. Her catchphrase is '"Always Smile"' (いつも笑顔 ''Itsumo Egao) Appearance Sayaka has shoulder length layered hair with a light teal clip keeping her bangs out of her face. She usually wears white shirt under a aqua sweater, usually rolled up to her elbows. She wears has a black belt that hangs loosely over her waist. Sayaka wears grayish colored jean shorts and also wears thigh high black socks with black boots. In the summer, she wears a white off the shoulders crop top with a light turquoise skirt and white heels with ribbons around her ankles. In the winter, she wears a turquoise dress with a black blazer over it. She also wears black leggings with knee length black boots with a slight heel to them. As Cure Winter her hair becomes much longer reaching to her waist with her hair gaining a turquoise ombre at the ends and matching streaks in her fringe and a gold tiara that has a turquoise snowflake with a light teal ribbon hanging from the bottom which is placed on the right side of her face where her fringe is.. Her dress is white with light blue and turquoise accents, Over the top of the dress, Cure Winter wears a slightly transparent turquoise cloth that is wrapped around her arms that is held together by a gold brooch at the center of her chest. Her accessories include a turquoise choker, short white-colored hand warmers that stop at her hands with a turquoise ribbon around the wrist, knee-length white and turquoise-colored boots with light turquoise ribbons on the side that is pinned with a white snowflake and white snowflake earrings. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is white with turquoise, light blue and white layers inside and a turquoise ribbon around the bottom part of the skirt. As an adult in Episode 50, Sayaka is shown working as a famous voice actress. She's shown wearing a turquoise blouse with a silver bracelet on her right hand. Her hair now longer and is now in a side ponytail tied with a light teal ribbon. Personality Sayaka is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from the other cures. However, Sayaka is quite bitter on the inside and often hides it with a smile. Relationship Family *'Yukizora Satomi' - Sayaka's twin sister. Sayaka is both jealous and resentful of Satomi and this has left a strain on their relationship. Mainly due to the fact as a child she was always compared to her more intelligent and successful twin. *'Yukizora Koriko' - Sayaka's mother. Sayaka has a fragile relationship with her mother as Koriko always belittles her and asks her why can't she be more like Satomi. This has left Sayaka with a deep resentment towards both Koriko and Satomi. *'Yukizora Fuyuhiko' - Sayaka's father. The only member of her family that Sayaka gets along with. He was the one who inspired her to become a voice actress as he knew Sayaka could never become someone like Satomi. Friends * [[Sonozaki Reiko|'Sonozaki Reiko']]' '- Sayaka's roommate at Noble Academy. Reiko dreams about becoming a private detective. She understands Sayaka's resentment towards her sister as she has issues with her two older sisters. Cure Winter "Princess of the Pure White Snow! Cure Winter!" 真っ白雪のプリンセス！キュアウィンター! Masshiro yuki no purinsesu! Kyua U~intā! Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua U~intā ''?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sayaka. She controls the powers of ice and snow and transforms with the phrase,"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is [[Winter Tormenta|''Winter Tormenta]], which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * [[Winter Tormenta|'Winter Tormenta']]' '(ウインター トルメンタ Uintā Torumenta) - is Cure Winter's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. * Aqua Tormenta (アクア トルメンタ Akua Tourmenta) - is Cure Winter's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and her Aqua Dress Up Key. * Icicle Tormenta ' (アイシクル トルメンタ ''Aishikuru Torumenta) - is Cure Winter's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Icicle Dress Up Key. * 'Snow Avalanche '(スノー アバランシュ Sunō Abaranshu) - is Cure Winter's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Snow Dress Up Key Etymology 'Yukizora '(雪空) Yuki (雪) means snow while S''ora'' (空) means sky. Together they mean snow-laden sky a reference to Cure Winter's power of snow and ice. 'Sayaka '(さやか) means bright. It might be a reference about how snow is bright when in sunlight. ''Cure Winter ''means the coldest season of the year. Songs Sayaka's voice actress, '''Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * [[Winter Wonderland|'Winter Wonderland']] * [[Frozen Heart|'Frozen Heart']] Trivia * Sayaka's birthday is December 21st. Hence, her zodiac is Sagittarius **Her birthday occurs on the Winter Solstice which is usually the official first day of winter. Links * [[Tenka|'Past Cure Winter']] Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:Pretty Cure Category:White Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSkyNetwork Category:NightSkyCures Category:Cures Category:YozoraNozomiCures Category:NightSkyStudios Category:Turquoise Cures